


First Touch

by MsCashew



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Hand Job, Intimate for the first time, M/M, Martin's a titch nervous, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Praise Kink, lots of kisses, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: They've only been dating for a little while, which is why Martin's a bit surprised Douglas wants to go a titch further. . .





	First Touch

“ _Douglas_!” Martin gasps away from his first officer’s kiss when he felt said pilot’s hand lightly caressing his interested clothed crotch.

Douglas smiles at him sweetly, hand moving to his hair, fingers gently twisting his curls in affection,

“Apolgies, darling. Is this too much?” He asks with such care, said hand that was on his groin now sitting gently on his thigh.

“No,” He murmurs, nuzzling into Douglas’ neck, “Just… Just a bit surprising is all,” He turns his head just slightly, pecking Douglas neck, going right back into nuzzling, “We… We just haven’t done much of anything yet…”

“I know. I thought I’d see if you were interested,” He reaches down, gently kissing Martin with such care, “ Would you like me to stop?”

Martin shakes his head ‘no’, prompting Douglas to kiss him again,

“I need to hear you say so, love.” Martin moans the softest moan at being called ‘love’, arching into Douglas’ warmth, continuing to nuzzle that spot right in the crook of Douglas’ neck.

“Please go on. I don’t want you to stop.” he murmurs confidently, despite feeling his cheeks were on fire.

Douglas hums happily, kissing Martin deeply, making Martin positively ache at such affection.

Their kisses become more lengthy, deeper, Martin becoming so much more aroused with the knowledge that this is leading to something a little more than what their nights of long kissing/cuddling sessions have been like.

They may have been going out for a fairly short amount of time, but… God help it, Martin had fallen for Douglas so fast and so hard. He almost didn’t trust it, it always taking so very long for him to fall for his partners.

But just being around Douglas, having his friendship and that forming into something more… How could he not? How could his heart not beat so much faster in his presence? How could he not feel absolutely smitten with his first officer? Oh, how he hoped Douglas felt the same, how he hopes this isn’t just a bit of a fling…

Somehow along the way, with Martin being so very lost in his thoughts; Douglas has unbuttoned his shirt, hand gently caressing his chest as he lightly sucks his bottom lip, making Martin moan a very soft, ‘ _Douglas_ ’ when they broke apart for a small breath.

Douglas watches him for a moment, fingers still playing with his curls, that hand in  his shirt now lightly playing with a nipple, making Martin pant little pants as he watches Douglas with heavy eyes right back.

“Here, love,” Douglas whispers, his hand moving from Martin’s shirt, the captain moaning softly in protest before the first officer places his hand on Martin’s calf, “Up with your leg, come on… There we are…” 

He places Martin’s leg across his lap, Martin automatically spreading his other just a bit.   
He soon places that hand back on Martin’s groin, the captain grinding lightly against Douglas’ broad hand right off the bat, Douglas humming nicely at Martin’s reaction.

“So eager,” Douglas teases sweetly, kissing Martin softly, “I won’t drag it out… Not  _too_  terribly much, anyway.” He smiles, pecking Martin’s lips once more, continuing his firm caress, Martin not helping himself in keeping in time with his partner’s lovely, strong hand,

“Oh, Martin. Yes. Just like that…” He murmurs deeply, kissing Martin with such passion, Martin humming/moaning at Douglas’ words.

Soon enough, Douglas unbuttons Martin’s flies, Martin’s very interested cock forcing the zipper down on it’s own. Martin can’t help but feel slightly nervous at Douglas  _seeing_  him. Sure, they had caught the slightest of glimpses of one another here and there over the years, what with sharing hotel rooms so often. Of course, Douglas seeing, feeling, touching Martin for the first time… Martin felt a bit of  _excitement_ with his nervousness.

Martin keeps an eye on Douglas’ hand, his own on Douglas’ arm, grounding himself in the moment, the whole thing feeling a bit surreal.   
Gently, Douglas reaches in Martin’s pants, giving the lightest caress (making Martin lightly gasp) before pulling his hard member out completely.

“Oh, Martin. What a lovely cock you have.” Douglas croons so very deeply, Martin flushing so much more at the praise of his cock, burrowing into Douglas’ neck, watching as Douglas begins a slow stroke, the sensation of Douglas’ other hand in his curls heightening the feeling so much more.

“Oh, oh, Douglas!” He groans low,thrusting into Douglas’ hand, feeling kisses in his hair as he does so.

“Yes, Martin, yes. Just look at you. Just like that. You’re doing so well, my love. So, so well… “

God, Douglas’ words, his praise… They were doing so much for Martin, making him flush more, making him moan, oh… Coupled with not being touched for a very long while, well… He wasn’t going to last very long at all.

He tries to slow down, not to move along with Douglas so much… But he just can’t help it. It felt just too wonderful.

“What’s wrong, love?” Douglas wonders, seeming to catch Martin’s slowed movement.

“I-I,” He breaks off in a deep moan, Douglas’ thumb circling Martin’s head agonizingly slowly, “I-I don’t… I-I’m going to come soon… Don’t want to. Want it to last.” He manages to stutter out, rubbing his sweaty forehead against Douglas’ chest, that thumb feeling almost tortuous.

“Oh, Martin, my love. We’ll have so many more moments like this. Please come. I want to see you come so much, I bet you’re absolutely gorgeous when you do so…” He picks up his pace as he says this, Martin arching, flushing so much  more.

“ _Fuuuck_ , Douglas, yes…  **Yes.**  . .”

“That’s right, darling. That’s it, yes. Let me take care of you, let me make you come, make you come so hard…”

“Yes, yes! Close, so close!” he gasps, hips jittering, so close, so close, so close…

“You’ve done so beautifully, so lovely. Oh, come for me, Martin. Come for me, my love…”

With that; Martin is howling in completion, coming hard, hand gripping Douglas’ arm so hard, he was sure he was going to leave a bruise. 

Douglas strokes him lightly as he’s coming down, he not helping but let a soft litany of ‘Douglas’ spill from his lips as he does so.

He shivers slightly from over sensitivity, Douglas stopping his light strokes, his messy hand laying on Martin’s thigh.   
The hand that was in Martin’s hair goes around his shoulder, hugging him close, hugging him tight, kisses making their way into Martin’s hair, on his forehead, his cheeks, his chin, soon Douglas’ lips finding Martin’s, they both humming in such content. 

They stay in comfortable silence, Douglas continuing to give Martin little pecks, little loving squeezes, neither minding the mess.

“… What about you?” Martin murmurs a titch shyly, snuggling further into Douglas, “Aren’t you…?”

Douglas smiles so warmly at Martin, the captain in turn, feeling himself flush again, 

“I’m fine, darling. I just want to focus on you right now.” 

Martin smiles, biting his bottom lip in thought when he says it,

“I love you.”

Douglas sort of jolts at Martin’s confession, yet not pulling away, just watching Martin very carefully. How in the world did Martin mess up so bad after such a wonderful time?!

“… Is that so?” he asks, a small smile beginning to line his face.

“… Yes.” Martin replies softly, burrowing his face into Douglas’ chest, not being able to take Douglas’ rejection.

Douglas gently lifts his chin until he was able to look in his eyes, smiling so kindly at him.

“I’m rather fond of you as well, mon amour.” 

Martin gasps a little ‘ _oh_ ’, not helping how small he sounded when he questions Douglas,

“Really?”

“Really, really. I love you, Martin. So very much.”

The joy that fills Martin’s heart is absolutely palpable, his heart pounding in ecstasy when Douglas kisses him so lovingly and gently; Martin just can’t remember when a kiss felt like this before.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, hmm?,” Douglas pulls away from Martin’s lips to share his idea, still hovering so close, “Then maybe a movie and a cuddle? Possibly a nibble or two if you’re peckish?” 

“Sounds good.” Martin smiles, pecking Douglas’ lips, earning a happy hum in return.

“Good. I love you, Martin.” 

“I love you too, Douglas. So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well. . . There we go. UwU ❤
> 
> But yes. . . I was just doodling about and the art came to be, which in turn, got me to write this little fanfic. :)
> 
> But yes. I do so hope you enjoy! ❤❤❤


End file.
